Lupig
|image = Image Lupig.jpg|desc = Staff|current = Lireo Armory|past = Alena Adhara (Original Owner) LilaSari Danaya Imaw Ybrahim (briefly wielded)|powers = Crystal entrapment Energy bolt creation}}The Lupig (English: Overpower/Conquer) '''or sometimes called as "Setro ni Adhara"(Adhara's Scepter) is a powerful and magical staff made by Vish'ka for Adhara, it has the power to create powerful energy bolts, trap a person in a crystal and many other feats. It is considered as one of the most powerful weapons in the Encantadia universe. Story Adhara and Vish'ka were very close friends. One time, Vish'ka made Adhara a gift, the powerful Lupig. It can trap a person in a crystal and can also create energy bolts and blasts. It became Adhara's main weapon. In the Pilot, Adhara used it to trap Mine-a's sister, Amihan, in a crystal in order to trick Mine-a thinking that Adhara is Amihan. When Adhara arrived in Lireo she is in the form of Amihan then she switches form and fights Mine-a. Before Mine-a could stab Adhara she made a switch making her stab her own sister. Mine-a cannot forgive what Adhara did so she used the Brilyante ng Hangin to suffocate Adhara and send her to Balaak. After Adhara's death, the Lupig was placed in Lireo's Weaponry room it has a powerful engkantasyon so no one can get the powerful staff. After Mine-a's Death, Adhara returned. And after many tasks and even after she escaped from Carcero and formed a group of female prisoner rebels, (with LilaSari) she made her way to Lireo's Castle and commanded her staff to return to her possession. Pirena and Amihan fought her but Adhara and LilaSari teleported back to Ayleb. On the journey once again, they came across Lira and made her their prisoner. Muyak, the lambana, saw Lira and went to Amihan to tell her where her daughter is. But before they could reach Ayleb, Adhara already imprisoned Lira in a necklace. Amihan and Adhara fought but LilaSari stabbed Adhara's back and when Adhara won't tell where Lira is, Amihan ended her life. After that, the Lupig was brought back to Amihan's camp in Sapiro. It helped Imaw and his mystic staff to see where Lira is and what happened to her. Lupig was once again used by Alena when she doesn't have the Brilyante ng Tubig with her. She used Lupig to fight against the Hadezar, but even the weapon is so powerful it cannot kill a Hadezar. Alena also used it to save Amihan when her sister plans to sacrifice herself to be an Ivtre. Alena used it with the brilyante she got back from Pirena to spread damage in Sapiro's throne room, attempting to defeat Hagorn and his hadezars. Lastly, Lupig was used with other weapons such as Kabilan, Queen's Sceptre and elemental gems of Water and Fire to defeat the Kubur. Appearance Lupig is atleast two meters long, covered by strong wood/metal as it's hilt. On the upper side of the staff is two blade-like curves meeting down pointing in a red gemstone as its base. Powers and Abilities granted The Lupig grants it's wielder powers and abilities, although they are not permanently granted. They can't be used when not holding the Lupig. Known powers and abilities granted are listed hereunder: * 'Levitation -' the staff once levitate Imaw when he was educating Paopao about its background. * '''Energy Projection - The staff can project powerful beams and waves of energy that can be used to damage or even kill enemies. Adhara can either blast a straight line of bursting energy, or stomp the ground with the staff to release a shockwave that can kill or knock down enemies in a wide area or just a stream of cloud-like energy. * Teleportation - When Adhara managed to acquire Lupig for the second time after her resurrection, it gave her the power to use teleportation, by stomping the ground lightly with the staff. * Shield - '''Adhara can create a shield that can deflect any forms of attack, even attacks that came from the elemental gems. * '''Crystal Incarceration - Adhara used this skill to imprison Amihan I(Minea's sister) and Lira inside a crystalball necklace. To which whoever was imprison inside the crystal can't used any of their abilities and powers. * Limited Transfiguration - When Amihan challenged Adhara to win Lira back, Adhara transformed into a skilled warrior to win against Amihan. * Illusion Creation -''' Adhara was able to create limited illussion that she can use as disguise. * '''Summoning - Adhara was seen to stomp her staff into the floor and two soldiers appeared to aid her in battle. * '''Power Augmentation - '''When fused with Imaw's staff, Balintataw , they can amplify the powers of anyone who taps into their combined energies. Lupig Uses 1.png|The Lupig levitates Imaw Lupig Uses 2.png|Adhara traps Amihan in a crystal ball gif (10).gif|Adhara transforms into a cloaked warrior to advance her fighting capabilities. 323.JPG|Imaw combined the powers of lupig and Balintataw to help Amihan boost the power of her gem to defeat Hagorn. Fusion * The Lupig was fused with the Staff of Imaw to grant it more power to see the past when it was blocked by Ether. It was fused again by Imaw to grant Amihan extra power against Hagorn. Trivia * The Lupig seems to have some sense of loyalty, when the staff was placed inside a barrier to prevent anyone from acquiring it, the Lupig obeys Adhara's command and returned to her possession. * Although, anyone who holds the Staff can use its power, but due to its very powerful and dangerous nature, the Lupig was placed inside the Lireo's chamber of weapons. * Lupig is also a twin-bladed weapon as Adhara once slashed Cassiopeia with this weapon. * Throughout the series, the Lupig is the only staff that can imprison a person in a crystal. * It is considered as one of the most powerful weapon in Encantadia. * It is also considered to be very dangerous when used by the wrong hands. Category:Weapons